


Shuffle Challenge

by georgiehensley



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), AJR (Band), American Idol RPF, Demi Lovato (Musician), Jonas Brothers, McFly, Miley Cyrus (Musician), Star-Crossed (TV 2014), Union J (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: (the fourth one has a small detail that may cause triggering), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, F/M, M/M, Romance, Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.<br/>2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.<br/>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br/>4. Do ten of these, then post them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tom/Danny - Nowhere Left To Run

**Author's Note:**

> I did this randomly, since I saw someone else post it on AO3, so I decided to give it a try myself.
> 
> Also, yeah, I guess there's a slight trigger warning for the fourth drabble. Nothing bad really happens, but there's a small mention of something that might make some readers uncomfortable, so don't read that one if you don't want to.

**_ Flones – Nowhere Left To Run (McFly) _ **

 

Danny can’t control himself sometimes. Sometimes the cravings become too much, and he goes a little crazy. But Tom’s there – he’s _always_ there – to stop him. To keep him grounded, to keep him from hurting someone. Yes, Danny’s always scared of hurting _him_ , because sometimes he just _can’t control himself_ , but somehow, it never happens.

Except one night, the full moon’s out, and as always, he can’t help it. His eyes turn red, and he’s thirsty. He needs something, he needs the sweet taste of someone’s blood on his tongue, but Tom’s not budging – not the Danny would want to feed on him, he always thought he’d take too much. But he’s pacing the room now, begging for Tom to let him out, begging for _something_ , but he’s not moving. Suddenly, the room’s spinning, and Danny’s only looking with his thirst, not with his mind.

He does what he feels is necessary – grabbing Tom and digging his fangs into his neck.

Suddenly, he snaps back to focus as he hears Tom’s screams, and luckily, he pulls off just in time for Tom to fall limp in his arms, a pulse still going beneath Danny’s fingertips.


	2. Tony/Demi - Beside You

**_ Temi – Beside You (5SOS) _ **

Touring can be lonely sometimes. Sure, there’s all the crew, and the fans there, cheering you on, but it’s still all about _you_. And everyone’s worried about the show you’ll put on, never how you’re actually feeling at the moment.

And Demi doesn’t like that.

She craves attention sometimes – not attention from the fans, but someone who really cares about her – true company. Someone to hold, someone who’ll listen to her if she wants to rant about her day, or the past couple of tour dates.

Really, she craves a boyfriend.

And not just any boy, ‘cause she has a particular one in mind.

And it’s complicated, trying to communicate with him. She had to change her number years before since it got leaked out, and she never texted him to tell him that. They haven’t talked in years, and she misses him.

So, she invites him to join her on her next tour.

But she needs to focus on _this_ tour, the _spring_ tour. But her thoughts always lead to him.

One day, someone gives her his number when they notice how lonely she seems.

So, she calls him, and she can’t help but smile, feeling a bit closer to him – finally, after waiting so long.


	3. Phillip/Colton - Searchlight

**_ Phixon – Searchlight (Phillip Phillips) _ **

Phil’s thoughts always lead to him – _always_. He can’t help it sometimes, it’s just feels like so long. They haven’t seen each other – _in person_ – since the Idol tour ended. Sure, they’ve called each other, Skyped, texted and tweeted a few times, but they’ve never seen each other in person, never held onto each other, kissed – and it’s been tough. Phil longs for that contact – that sense of comfort. His hands are always itching for someone to hold, but he never has _him_ – and who would want to hug him anyway? That sounds pathetic, if he were to ever tell anyone. No one would understand, no one ever does.

He says all this in a lightened way to him on the phone, telling him how much he misses him and wishes he could hold him. And when he hears that he feels the same, he lets out a laugh – one out of relief, his face splitting into a grin.

“That’s … that’s great.” He says, sighing contently. “I’m so glad you feel the same.”

 

“Can we meet up?” He asks moments later. “You’ll be around here soon, right? Will you have any free time?”

“I’ll _make_ time for you.” He hears on the other end, his heart warmed by the sound of the familiar Tennessee accent. He smiles again.

“I love you, Colt.”

“Love you too, Phil.”


	4. George Shelley - Flyin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight tw: cutting
> 
> (No actual cutting but a small hint at it.)

**_ George Shelley – Flyin’ (James Arthur) _ **

George’s childhood wasn’t easy. Sure, he lived in a nice house, had great, large family that cared for him, but the nightmare came when he went to school.

He was never the thinnest guy, so he’d be bullied for that. Kids would call his names, make fun of everything about him – his hair, his weight, his _voice_ – he’d end up eating lunch alone, crying as he sat on the bathroom floor.

At home, he’d eye the kitchen knives, but never would he give into that urge.

Now, he’s in a boyband, and he couldn’t have been happier to finally live in a dream.


	5. AJR - Just Getting Started

**_ AJR – Just Getting Started (Big Time Rush) _ **

Coming off a tour with Lindsey Sterling is a good feeling. Jack wishes he could go back, Ryan wants to get back in the studio, and frankly, Adam just wants to catch up on some sleep.

But even with their separate thoughts, everything seems to just be _starting_.

Next thing they know, they’re off doing radio shows, meeting tons of celebrities (if you consider a boyband member and two guys who toured with another boyband celebrites) and performing for crowds bigger than they ever thought they would.

And then, they’re offered the biggest deal yet – _their television debut._

It all goes by in a blur, and when they enter their Chelsea apartment that night, after a whole day of _interviews_ , they feel utterly exhausted. Well, physically.

Adam leaves almost immediately to go to sleep, and while Jack’s still a ball of energy, continuing to babble on and on about how exciting the whole day was, Ryan keeps shushing him, reminding him that _Mom and Dad are asleep, Jack_.

“It’s amazing, though.” Jack says. “We’re finally _famous_ , Ryan!”

Ryan only smiles slightly, nodding, and when Jack pulls him into a tight hug, feeling him bounce with glee in his embrace, he can’t help but smile just a little bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written AJR fic before (still pretty new to the fandom as it is), so I hope I didn't write them too out of character. (I just assumed that since Jack's the youngest, he'd be the most excited about the whole thing, but yeah, I'm still learning about them, trying to figure out their personalities, so if I wrote them wrong, let me know for the future.)


	6. Drake/Grayson - Stand By Me

**_ Drayson – Stand by Me (Ki:Theory) _ **

He’s shot – Grayson’s been _shot_.

They’d been attempting to fight a war – one they knew they couldn’t win, but it didn’t hurt to try, right?

Drake promised that he had Grayson’s back, and Grayson promised that he had his as well.

But Drake never thought this would happen.

His heart aches as Grayson falls to the ground, and his first instinct is to run over and help him, but then the Suvek is on, and he braces for the worst.

He can hear Emery fall to the ground, and it doesn’t register for a moment that _everyone was just knocked out_ , but then Roman’s dropping to his knees, and Drake runs over to Grayson, quick to put pressure on the wound.

He can feel the tears well up as he looks at Grayson’s lifeless face, and he’s not even sure why he’s feeling like this. Sure, it’s not the first time he fell for a human, but a former _Red Hawk_ , of all people.

But then, Grayson flinches, groans, and the sound almost warms Drakes heart.

He kisses him without even thinking about it, without even caring if Grayson can’t kiss back, but he feels him weakly attempt to do so, and it’s all Drake needs.

They’re still in this, and they’ll keep fighting this war – _together_. 


	7. James A(/Rylan) - Recovery

**_ James A(/Rylan) – Recovery (James Arthur) _ **

He’s made mistakes, and he knows it. He can’t take back what he’s done, but he wishes he could. It’s ruined things for him, knocked him off his record label, put a negative spotlight on him.

He’d say the worst part is the lost fans, but really, it’s the lost friends.

All of his friends from the show ditched him – or, most, anyway. Dan’s stuck to his side, but that’s about it. Greg and Micky still avoid him at all costs, even if their best friend supports him.

Jaymi seems to hate him, and sure, the two were never _close_ , but his distaste for him has gotten the other Union J boys to also hate him, and it hurts sometimes.

Kye and Ella have kept their distance too, making up excuses such as studio time, but he knows they wouldn’t want to be caught hanging out with him.

Even Nicole’s ditched him, claiming to need time prepping for her next project, but he knows she too doesn’t want to be caught with him.

Everyone’s grown to hate him, and really, he’s not too big a fan of himself either anymore.

But one person still cares for him, still sticks by his side through it all, and even if they lose each other sometimes in the mess of it all, they still find their ways back to each other, always.

Sometimes, he thinks about making a comeback. Apologizing for everything and just making music again, the way he should. Let it all speak for itself.

He whispers this one night when he _should_ be asleep, and Rylan just tells him to go to sleep, but it’s all James can think about. He settles on that, making a comeback, before finally lying down (much to Rylan’s approval, if the tighter grip on his waist is any indication of his thoughts), letting sleep take over him.

He’ll get through this. He knows he’ll recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last two sentences are kind of horrible, but I wanted to incorporate the title somewhere in there, so. (I tried.)


	8. Greg/Dan/Micky - Dead To Me

**_ Greg/Dan/Micky – Dead to Me (District3) _ **

He just left.

No other way to say it, and now, they wish they put up more of a fight. He not only left them professionally, but relationship-wise too.

No arguments, no yelling, he just left. They put out the message that the band was over, but it hurt. It all hurt.

They tried calling him, but he ignored them. Someone asked him during a tweet spree if he still talks to them, he said no, and the fans got sad. But Dan and Greg didn’t feel sympathy for him, knowing that he was to blame.

But what they didn’t know was that he was hurting too.

Greg seemed to move on for a while, rebounding with their good friend Heather. Dan debated whether or not to go back to Josh’s place one night, when they hung out at Nathan’s show, one of his band’s last in the UK, but he said no. He didn’t give an explanation, but in his mind, he only thought about Micky. And when he got back to the flat, a strong smell hitting his nose, he didn’t even bother to go into his bedroom. He just grabbed a throw blanket and laid down on the couch.

It was a while later, a late summer night that Micky stumbled back to their flat, drunk as can be, crying whilst muttering slurred apologies, begging for forgiveness. Dan and Greg shared a glance before putting Micky to bed, hesitating before sliding in with him.

When Micky awoke, wrapped in a warm embrace for once, he was confused, but the memories of the previous night came back, and he instantly regretted it. He attempted to leave, but the two boys kept him there.

The three ended up shedding tears, and for the first time in a while, Micky said he loved them.

And they said they loved him back.


	9. Nick/Miley - Wedding Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work, but it's hard to listen to this song /without/ thinking about Nick and Miley, so this was written.

**_ Niley – Wedding Bells (Jonas Brothers) _ **

He has to stop this, he just has to. He can’t let her marry him.

He’s in a rush, attempting to fight city traffic as he tries to get to the alter in time. But as always, it doesn’t give, and his foot bounces as his nerves build. Giving up, he climbs out of the taxi, running through the slowed down cars to get to the sidewalk, pausing for a small moment to work out the direction the church is in, before running, taking off in the quickest pace he can find.

As he runs, he thinks about their history, how they really seemed to care for one another, both when they _were_ together, and when they weren’t.

Flashes of memories come back, and he thinks about how much time it took for her to get over him, how one movie changed her feelings for him completely, and how she fell so hard, so fast for _him_.

He rounds a corner and thinks about her kisses, how long it’s been since he felt her lips on his. He can’t help but miss them, hoping to get more of them after what he’s about to do.

He finally finds the church, bursting inside, feeling a sense of relief when he runs into the room. All eyes are on him immediately, including the future couple-to-be. But as his eyes reach hers, he can’t help but smile slightly.

“Miley.” He breathes out, and from where he stands, he can see the tears forming in her eyes, the trace of a smile on her face.

“Nick.”


	10. Luke/Ashton - Rejects

**_ Lashton – Rejects (5SOS) _ **

He had an attitude like he didn’t care about anything. He didn’t care about his grades, about other’s feelings, about anything, really.

He walked around with piercings all over his body, tattoos as well, always in dark clothing. He talked about dropping out, but he never did, and some people wondered why.

He didn’t tell them that it was because of someone, someone who made it all worthwhile. They weren’t the type of person he’d usually go for, but he couldn’t stop what he felt for them, and he wondered how they felt towards him.

Sometimes those hazel eyes would lock onto his blue, and he’d feel himself blush – something he never did.

One day, those hazel eyes came a little too close to his, when he bent over to help the other person pick up their books after someone else knocked them out of their hands. And he took the next step, kissing this other person, smiling as he heard the gasp that escaped their mouth.

He pulls back after a moment, grinning.

“Luke.” He says, sticking out his free hand. The other person hesitates, fixing their glasses before shaking his hand.

“Ashton.”


End file.
